tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Danica Riley
Danica Riley (born 1987) is a minor character in Tales from the Tuckerverse and The IT Files. Danica was a member of the Lady Raptors soccer team of Decker State College, playing the position of left mid-fielder and is one of the two players left over from Diane King's blonde A-Squad. After graduating Danica got a job with the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Biography Danica was born in Seattle, Washington, one of two children. From a young age Danica's mother put pressure on her, trying to help her make what she felt were the best decisions in life. Danica was discouraged from playing sports like soccer and field hockey and instead participating what her mother called 'safer' sports like tennis and softball. It was Danica's young aunt Glenda Peyton who helped her play soccer when she was younger, and as Danica grew up she convinced her mother to let her join her high school team. Proving to be a very capable player, Danica got accepted to a science program at Decker State College in part due to her soccer prospects. While Diane King's tenure as coach of the Lady Raptors proved controversial Danica managed to escape most of it, usually just being lumped in with the rest thanks to almost immediately joining the A-squad. Danica however did befriend members of the B-squad, though it wasn't until her aunt became head coach and things changed that many who'd once felt she was frosty really warmed up to her. Danica's grades proved very impressive as well, managing an A average in Physics, her major, while holding and A- average in Chemistry, her minor. Payson Quinn was her best friend during her time at Decker State College, the two often inseparable. Danica graduated in April of 2009, summer course credits helping to speed her along. Having received a law enforcement job offer in London, Danica decided to take it and moved away from Malibu. Danica mother was unhappy with the decision, having always hoped Danica would go to work for the Center for Disease Control in Atlanta. Danica's job turned out to be with the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, where she was hired as an analyst. Being a physics major with a chemistry major, Danica's primary duty is to overlook scientific documents to confirm their validity. When Danica isn't doing her primary duty she is also able to assist the Science Wing with any projects they may be working on. Within her first week at ITEA HQ Danica ended up trapped when Sandy Vanholt used the Stillsville Camera on the Durga Hourglass, freezing time. Stressed, Danica found support in her new co-workers, though she was grateful when it was over. After the event Danica ended up being present when Lucienne Christophe suffered a small breakdown of sorts, offering her admiration for the Frenchwoman in how she'd handled everything. Personal Information * Current Age: 22 * Height: 5'8" * Weight: 115 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men * Favorite Food: Beef Wellington * Special Notes: Needs Glasses (Usually Wears Contacts) Relationships Family * Glenda Peyton, Aunt Friends * Lori Jones, also Co-Worker * Erik Brink, also Co-Worker * Lucienne Christophe, also Co-Worker * Payson Quinn * Julie Vaughn * Kat Vaughn * Mel Donavan * Ayane Nakamura * Chrissy Pak * Mandy Eastwood Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother on Hold * Tucker's Wand XXXI: The Number of Love * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 Trivia * Danica is based on model/actress Arielle Kebbel. Category: Characters Category:Minor Characters Category: Tales from the Tuckerverse Category: The IT Files Category: Decker State College Category: Lady Raptors Category: ITEA